


Symptoms of Insanity

by DBCovers1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dark Stiles, F/M, Feels, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBCovers1/pseuds/DBCovers1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and the Pack have a new enemy to face, but the problem is the enemy bears a familiar face one that has everyone reeling and afraid for what must be done. The question isn't how do we kill? But rather how do we save a life? Jackson sees the boy beneath the beast and must do everything in his will to save him but where does the line begin and where does it end, because to save one all are willing to risk it all. Darkness befits the harrowing tales for the beast of a legend will soon break the humans veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear for a Simple Storm

**Author's Note:**

> As is with many of disclaimers, I do NOT in anyway own anything to do with the lovely world of Teen Wolf rather I am but a mere writer hoping to play on a story I hold so dear and well pair two characters that seemed ever so pairable! :D Thank you so much for reading!! :D I hope you enjoy.

“Stiles are you coming to the party with me and Allison?” 

Scott, he always has good intentions but they never quite come out the way I wish they would. He always tries to push me forward and it’s awesome that he does, I just don’t think I’m quite… brave enough? The threat of death makes me fearful, I’m one of the only humans in this town that know about the supernatural and what they’re truly capable of and that makes me a prime target for everything bad. “I don’t know Scott. Third wheel doesn’t exactly fit my guidelines for a good time but you have fun with that.” I feel like he knows the real reason I don’t want to go but like a good friend he doesn’t bring up the obvious cowardice that is probably rolling off of me. “Really, you should go! Have a good time! I’ll be fine here with some video games; hell maybe I’ll order a pizza.”

“Come on Stiles! It’ll be fun and it’s an opportunity for you to get out of the house, which you haven’t done much of lately. You need to broaden your horizons to new experiences, and new people.”

I shuffle past Scott as he leans against my desk, which is scattered with an assortment of different papers and books; I’ve been studying as much as I can, you never know where the next threat is going to be coming from and I like to be prepared for whatever Beacon Hills can throw at me. “I like the safe and secure feeling my house offers, it definitely provides me my best chance of not getting maimed or murdered by yet another baddy that decides it’s a great idea to start cutting people up like mincemeat for their own sick and twisted enjoyment. I like my head attached to my body and the supernatural threats just keep getting stronger, I’m not equipped to deal with these growing threats. You know that I’ll do whatever I can to assist you and make sure that all of us make it out of a situation alive, but I don’t see the point of throwing myself at yet another sacrificial dagger, I can’t be okay with that.”

“It’s a party Stiles! Not a supernatural battleground. You’ll make it out alive of this one, I promise.”

“Promises mean nothing when you can’t truly predict what’s coming next.” Scott’s phone started to ring in his pocket and he just looked at me with those puppy eyes that told me this conversation was far from over and picked up the phone.

“Hold up a second, just promise you won’t make up your mind just yet. Shit, sorry to keep you waiting Allison, are you on your way?”

“Yeah, sure. No prob-”

“Thanks.”

He walked into the hallway to get a handle on where Allison is at exactly but for that he needs complete silence. Sometimes I question why I even bother, she always come first and I’m always going to play the second fiddle to Allison… bro’s before ho’s… at least that’s what I thought. It’s not that I think any less of her, I actually think she is amazing for Scott, I just wish he made the effort, it really isn’t her fault. I definitely take the role of quirky sidekick and Scott’s the leading man with his wolf superpowers. Allison has proved so many times that she is the one person in his life that won’t hurt him, not intentionally anyway. She is wholesome and compassionate, which is a miracle considering the females in her family range from slightly to completely psychotic. I’m probably just being a baby about it, but losing your best pal tends to leave a few burns. 

“Hey Stiles, sorry that took so long Allison just kept rambling on about the new Lydia drama of the day. I was completely and utterly mind numbingly bored about a minute in, according to Allison this kind of stuff is important to inform me about.”

“What Lydia drama are we looking at today?” I can tell Scott notices the change in my demeanor when I ask the question. I tend to get agitated when I hear that Lydia has been having more issues, especially because lately they have mostly revolve around a new guy that decided to make his way into town. 

“You know the usual girl stuff, the cheap remarks and the bitchy comments about she said this and he said that. It has nothing to do with that dick head; Allison has assured me that Lydia chucked him to the curb. Seriously Stiles, chill! She is fine!”

“I know she’s fine. It’s just I’m worried, she is dealing with the supernatural about as well as I am, well except for the added little benefits of being a banshee, if you can even call those benefits.” I shuffle over to my closet and start looking for a shirt to wear, I need to talk to Lydia this party will be the best opportunity. It’s been a while since we’ve had one of our deep talks, I miss them, and her. 

“Stiles! You don’t give her enough credit, she’s been through the same as all of us, plus more. She can handle herself, have a little faith! To be frank you’re the only human in the pack, you’re the most susceptible and you don’t see us watching over you like guard dogs. We trust that you can handle yourself when it comes down to it, just like Lydia can.”

“Okay topic change, this is getting too real, too fast. This is supposed to be a party and we are supposed to be having fun, right?”

“Right! Wait a minute… I thought you weren’t attending the supposed sacrificial dagger party. Before you send me one of your snarky replies remember those were your words not mine!”

“Well you gave me a reason to go, who’s a good puppy? Who wants a treat? Does Scott want a treat? I think he does.” Scott wolfed out and came at me, the intimidation tactic was cute but I’ve seen a lot more than a pair of fangs. I’m not worried, Scott wouldn’t hurt me. I take off the old shirt that I had on, it’s one of those shirts with random holes scattered over the fabric, definitely not the right shirt if you want to make a good impression. I put on one of my flannel tops, hopefully this is presentable enough. 

“I will bite you!”

“No you won’t, you wouldn’t take the chance the repercussions either way could be detrimental to both the pack or to me alone.” He went back to normal at that, I know he was joking but it still makes him shrink back a little. Something unreadable scrawls across his face and I know it is reality, the reality that he wouldn’t know what to do without me. It’s the same look I get when I think about if I ever lost Scott.

“You’re right, I don’t know what I would-“

“Stop! No feels tonight buddy, just partying and preferably drunken dancing.” I came in and gave him one of those bro hugs, after that he seemed to get back to himself. I know though, underneath that smile is a bit of doubt. I think about walking away a lot, but I don’t know how, these people are my family and I need them as much as they need me. 

“Okay! Are you seriously going to the party in that? Come on were not talking winter formal but we are talking a little bit nicer than your everyday wear. If you ever want a date, I promise you having a sense of style helps.”

“Oh yeah? What would you even know about style? Your clothing choices aren’t the most sophisticated or dapper, Mr. McCall.” He moves me out of the way and starts going through my closet looking for something that I don’t actually wear on an everyday basis. He pulled out a black V-neck and a blue pair of skinny jeans. I guess it was better then what I had on. 

“There see! Now you look… presentable.”

“Wow thanks for that one. Not all of us can have girlfriends that teach us about how to properly dress for an occasion, don’t even lie! I know Allison helps you with that stuff.”

“Who are you trying to impress anyway?”

“Lydia of course! Who else is there?” Scott just gives me the look that screams dude why. I honestly don’t know, ever since Lydia and I began to grow closer I just felt this need to impress her.

“Dude why? You make it sound like you two aren’t best friends, ever since count D-bag left, you two have been a terrible twosome, you are practically insufferable. It’s actually weird how much you guys are together, I swear you are with her more then you are with me these days. Maybe you’ve become her new BFF or something.”

“Dude! Scott! Bro! That is quite the low blow and not even a good one, I don’t appreciate your insinuations; also so what if I am her new BFF? I’m a pretty bad ass best friend forever!”

“Whatever you say Stiles! Just do you.”

“I will! Thanks Buddy!” I grin from ear to ear, choosing to ignore the obvious sarcasm dripping from the statement. I will not let Scott rain on this one man Stiles parade!

“For a genius you can be so clueless sometimes… it’s actually quite astounding.”

I give Scott my best oh hell no faces, that just earns me a chuckle in return. Not the reaction I was looking for but I’ll take it. “I am not!” I have to save some kind of face, to be fair it wasn’t the wittiest rebuttals I’ve ever had but it got the job done.

“Stiles…”

That big bad wolf routine gets on my nerves and I end up submitting and dropping my head while playing with the hem of the black V-neck. Finally after a bit of silence I mumble out “Fine, you’re right.”

“Of course I am!”

“Don’t get used to it wolf boy, it won’t happen again for another hundred years! Mark my words McCall.” In response he hurls a pillow at my face, which lands directly thanks to my poor coordination. There is a light knock at the door, my guess is that it’s Allison making her arrival before we leave for the party. Based on the way Scott perks up almost like a puppy whose owner has come home at the end of the day, I was right.

“Allison is here! I’m going to go let her in, be right back.”

I called after Scott who was already halfway down the stairs before I even mutter the first word, difference is I know he can hear me so I continue. “I figured your practically wagging your tail in excitement, settle down boy! You don’t want to end up peeing on the carpet.” I hear laughing coming from Allison so chances are Scott told her what I had said. When he makes his way back into the room hand in hand with Allison, he comes over to me and whispers. 

“Really? That was just gross…”

“Hey! I was just being realistically blunt and lovable, isn’t that why you keep me around?” He just hits me on the arm and ushers Allison to take a seat. She waves at me, offering me one of her genuinely beautiful smiles that always has the ability to melt hearts. 

“Hey, so how are you Stiles?”

“Hey Allison! I’m surviving you know how it is, being human and all in the world of the supernatural.”

“I completely get it! Other than that, how are you feeling?”

Honestly that right there is why Allison is so damn lovable, that genuine concern for others well being is what makes her better than the other hunters that have come before her. Don’t ever misquote me on the fact that she can still kick some serious ass, just when it’s over she feels, whatever is appropriate for the situation whether that be remorse or immense pride. Something I haven’t seen from the other hunters I’ve crossed paths with, especially the other members of the Argent family. “Allison…”

“Stiles? What’s up? I can tell something is up with you, your emotions always play across your face. You really need to work on that poker face, but all jokes aside that look what is it telling me, are you afraid? Confused?”

“I’m fine Ally. I just feel really powerless in this whole mess. I feel like if I try to help people I’m just going to make it so much worse, like I’m a pathetic excuse of a member of this pack.” Scott just watched us, letting us talk. Focusing on his phone doing his best to zone out our conversation giving us some privacy to talk like friends would. Allison grabs my hand and holds it in hers, just rubbing small circles into my palm. 

“Stiles-“

“Hey, are you guys done talking? I’m getting kind of bored over here by myself.”

“Not quite Scott, Stiles and I need to have a chat, later though, okay?”

I just nod my approval, to be fair I’m glad this conversation got cut off, I can see even now that this conversation is going to end with me in tears. One of those real heart to hearts that I can only seem to have with Allison and Lydia. I really have to thank Allison for the cover even if it wasn’t overly solid. She tried to keep the words we shared between the two of us.

“By the way Stiles your Dad is coming up the stairs as we speak.”

After that the door opens up and my dad walks in and with a look Scott and Allison get up and make their way downstairs, probably to go see what’s on TV. “Hey Dad, what’s up?”

“We need to have a little chat.”

I really hope everything is okay… whenever we have to have little chats it’s usually bad news, the last time we had a little chat it was about mom. I just hope that he doesn’t start doing too much digging into everything, he knows about the supernatural sure but that doesn’t mean he can take them head on like I know he has wanted to. “Okay… what about Dad?”

“We need to talk about the fact that I am leaving town for a few days, there is money in the cabinet for groceries or for take-out. Make sure you don’t overdo it.”

“I won’t! I never overdo it, that accusation is offensive. What exactly is dragging you away from this quaint supernatural town of ours?”

“Some sort of convention or something along those lines, to be fair I had just worked a double when they called me in for the debriefing, to say I don’t remember much is an understatement.”

“Sounds like you’ll be having fun! Where is this convention taking you? Preferably far away from Beacon Hills.”

“I believe it is taking place in Vancouver, maybe it was Calgary. I’ll have to check in with Betty at the station to confirm where exactly I’m flying too, also are you trying to get rid of me kid?”

“Not at all, I just think it’ll be good for you to get away from here for a while, it’ll be good for your health. Getting away from Beacon Hills can never be a bad thing. When will you be departing? Is it soon?”


	2. Dreams or Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the bonds being built and a first eerie look at what exactly could be going on in the town of Beacon Hills, the Nemeton played dirty but what comes after the magic is all but dissipated, unruly darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I don't own any of the lovely and brilliant characters of Teen Wolf I merely like to write about the dark and twisted and lovable realities I wish became canon!
> 
> If you enjoy please feel free to leave me a comment! Also if you have any advice on where to go next that'd be absolutely brilliant

“My flight leaves tomorrow around noon hour, I’ll be out of town for at least a week or so I haven’t really figured out the specifics but I’ll shoot you a text when I’m in the know about the situation. I’ve also left money for food and groceries on the table and everything should be quiet on the home front, if you have any issues don’t hesitate to call the station.” The standard I’m going away, don’t blow up the house spiel, it’s quite funny actually before everything began that might actually be a valid concern but things are different…the place I live is far different. 

“I know, I promise I’ll stay out of trouble and I’ll keep everything intact. You don’t have to worry so much Dad I’ve got it covered, for the most part.” 

“I know son, but as a parent it’s my job to worry about your well being especially in Beacon Hills.”

I wish he wasn’t right about the fact that things are far from normal, I’ve faced a homicidal lizard controlled by an old guy who had no business controlling it, a psychotic huntress with a kill order, and a pack of super charged alpha werewolves who were ready to rip apart each one of us limb from limb. “I’ll be fine, by the way I’m going out with Scott and Allison tonight, if that’s cool?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just don’t stay out too late and for Christ sake be careful.” The lines etched in my father’s forehead from worrying are only multiplying and that’s worrisome in itself, that I’ve put more stress on top of an already impossible workload, people die every day, mostly from the Sheriff’s department and that is an unsettling statistic seeing as my father is the Sheriff. 

“I will, talk to you later Dad.”

“Later Son.”

I decide that lying back on my bed is an appropriate response when you’re all but completely ecstatic over the fact that you’re going to be home alone for a few days, not because free reign over the house but more so because that means my father doesn’t have to worry about whatever the hell is going on here for a short period of time. After a little while I feel like someone is standing over me and low and behold it’s Allison looking to pick up our conversation, I know I need to but I can’t help but feel like opening up is admitting a weakness I never knew I had. 

“Stiles? Are you alright? What’d your Dad want to talk about?” Her expression looks similar to my dad’s it’s that look that tells me she’s afraid that I’ll crack if I receive the wrong news which is impossible seeing as I’ve held up this long.

“Its fine Ally, he just wanted to let me know that he’ll be out of town for a little while some conference up in Canada. I’ll be here alone for a few days, no big deal! Nothing I haven’t done before.”

“I can stay over, if you need me to? I know Scott would understand the circumstances. Hell anyone would understand the circumstances if they knew what was really going on.” There was that small smile that brought dimples to Allison’s face and that made it so easy to trust her with the world. 

“I’ll let you know! I may need you guys just so I don’t go absolutely stir crazy in this house. About before Ally I just want you to know I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain, I don’t mean to be and I know that I’m much more a hindrance to the pack then an aid but I just more than anything hate how useless I feel, like no matter what I’ll always just be defenseless little Stiles.”

She sits down next to me on the bed and places her arm around my shoulders, leaning into me. “You’re not defenseless or weak or frankly anything else you could possibly make up about yourself. You’ve made it this far, clearly you’re doing something right if you can say that you’ve survived most of what has been thrown our way. This isn’t a question of whether you’re an aid or hindrance but more a question about how many ways your research has saved us from some pretty horrid situations.”

“I just-.”

“No! Stiles, you’re one of us. A member of this pack who has done just as much to keep us a float as anyone else.” 

“I guess you’re right, I just wish I could fight like the rest of you, everyone seems to know there part and look at you you’re a walking weapon and I’m just clumsy fumbling Stiles.” Allison opened her mouth to begin another inspirational speech, no doubt but she was interrupted by a brilliantly or well horribly timed Alpha who got bored waiting for us downstairs. 

“Hey! Are you guys ready to head over yet?” I watch Allison look over to Scott with one of those signature stares I know them because well my mom used to give them to dad. It’s the universal sign for you’re an ass hat and you couldn’t have come up at a worse time. “I mean I could come back in like ten if you really need me too… Sorry for interrupting.”

“No! Its fine Scott, we’re done talking! Ally thanks for listening to my rambling and well just generally my concerns but I think I can figure it out! No need to worry.” I tried to play it off as convincingly as possible but I know my words in this instance fall on deaf ears, because more than anything Allison doesn’t believe I’m okay and she’s right. 

“This conversation isn’t over Stiles! I know that you don’t want to talk about it and I guess as your friend it’s my duty to respect that. It’s time we head over to Lydia’s anyhow she’s probably wondering where we are.”

I get up and then something hits me like a ton of bricks and I’m dizzy. I don’t feel well and that’s when the world becomes a residual darkness. I wake up, but have I really woken up? I’m in a dark hospital room? Is that what one would call this? Because dirt and weeds are growing from the floor and the ceiling tiles are shattered and scattered in heaps all over the room. Something isn’t right but even more unsettling is the fact that this is someone’s room, someone is being…treated? Here. To be fair this is exactly like every horror film in existence at least the vibe from the room gives me that lingering impression but as every dumb teenager in a horror film does I slowly walk over to the sleeping mass. Making sure along the way to avoid any fallen debris or loose wires that riddle the floor like a maze. 

When I finally reach the chart at the end of the bed I open up the files and read the names etched into the top and I can’t tell if it’s a good dream or a horrendously horrible one because the name laid out before me is Claudia Stilinski. “Mom?”

“Stiles? Is that you? Where are we?” She finally sits up and I notice that there are thick cuffs on her hands connecting her to the old school hospital bed, she tries to shake free but she’s as trapped in this as I am. 

“I have no idea mom, I had hoped you would know…this place what exactly is it supposed to be?” 

“I don’t know, all I know is that I’ve been stuck here for a long time and I don’t know who put me here, but I can’t break free something won’t let me.” I see the distressed look the one that tells me this isn’t so much a dream, it’s something else. If I’d dreamed about my mom the memories would be pleasant they would be good, this is someone else’s idea of a joke and it isn’t funny. 

“Here let me help you get out of here! I just have to find something to beat the chains with, I’ll get you out of here mom, I promise.” I stand up from the edge of the bed and set to work trying to locate anything that could possibly put a dent in the thick cast iron chains that bind my mother to the bed. 

“Stiles. Stiles. Stiles! Listen to me, we don’t have the time for you to break me free, this is only begun whatever brought me here wants you, not me. I can’t let you risk your own livelihood so Stiles I need you to wake up and beware of your dreams because something is here. In the darkness inside your head and it’ll do whatever it can to get to you. So, WAKE UP!” I feel her voice strike my ears like thunder crackling in the night sky and I’m awake or at least I think I am, the fact that both Allison and Scott are a bit too close for comfort is a pretty solid indicator that I am in fact awake and I am in fact having some serious personal space issues at the moment. 

“Stiles? Oh my god! You’re up! Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, how long was I out for? Based on your facial expressions I’m guessing quite a bit.” Allison grabs my arm and supports my back into a sitting position which right now feels all too heavy. 

“You were only out for ten minutes, the problem isn’t so much about how long you were out but more so what you were saying while you were out.” I see Scott sitting on the bed adjacent to us both and he isn’t looking at me, he’s just furrowing his brow and looking down at the ground. So I take the opportunity to whisper to Allison, I need to know what I was saying and why Scott seems so worried about it. 

“Allison? What exactly did I say while unconscious?” There is a hesitation and a hitch in her voice and I can tell that she is not exactly wanting to be the one to break the news about my comatose confessions. 

“You talked mostly about your mom and what exactly was going on inside your head except it was less of a picture and more screaming, something was wailing and carrying on but it wasn’t you, it wasn’t your voice Stiles it was something else that was using your mouth to yell bloody murder. You were still present though I could hear some of the bits of conversation with your mom, where exactly is she inside your head Stiles?”

“It looked like a prison, but it was masked like a hospital room, but the room it wasn’t present. It was far into the past, the decorations, machines and even the tools painted a very vivid picture of an old school asylum, and not a regular one… One of those asylums where the patients are tested on, at the doctors discretion, the eeriest part wasn’t the room but the fact that my Mom was trapped, something was keeping her in that old dingy room.” She places a hand on my shoulder offering some kind of comfort but after hearing what’s going on I don’t take any comfort in that touch at all. 

“We need to go talk to someone about this! It’s our best course of action and probably the safest in terms of precautionary measures. We did die after all.” I stand up and wipe off my pants ready to drop this conversation entirely, I can’t listen to another person telling me that my death has permanently traumatized me, trust me I know…

“I think we have a party to get too, we’ve been moping around long enough and anything that could be wrong is probably just a lingering effect of the Nemeton, I’ll be fine and I’m in desperate need for a drink. You ready to go Scott?” He locks eyes with me and stands up, gesturing for Ally and I to head downstairs, that he’d meet us. So as gentlemen do I let Allison go first and I went to walk out but Scott gripped my arm maybe a tad to werewolf like. “Ouch, Scott I am a human, remember? Are you good? You’ve been quiet since I woke up.”

“It was just your smell was off, when you were out. I mean you smelt like something else, almost like a corpse I was scared that you’d died for some reason, even though I could see your breathing and hear your heartbeat. The Nemeton is playing games with our heads everything just feels so much different than it did before, everyone looks different. I feel like more then anything I'm losing control over the pack and most of the time my own body.” 

“I know buddy, I feel the same way. I can’t process life from a dream. There is too much in between like the veil of consciousness doesn’t apply to me anymore. I never know what’s going on. Take this for example, I just passed out in the middle of the day, I saw my dead mother in some horror movie knock-off shit and I couldn’t tell you honestly that I didn’t think everything inside that dream was real, because it felt so real Scott. The decaying plants that were sprouting from the broken tiles on the floor, the smell of solutions that made my nostril burn and the feeling like I wasn't the one in control of my own dream... I am losi- No, you know what I'll be fine, honestly I'm just being paranoid, if anything this was an isolated incident.” Scott grips my shoulder and we walk out of my room together towards the staircase and hopefully a kick ass opportunity to forget what exactly is forcing me into not so lala land. 

“Let’s go! We need to have fun for once, I think we’ve earned it.”


	3. DJ Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just setting the pressing issue of what is really going on with Stiles and follows a few more key relationships that will both define and destroy themselves as the story continues, also the first mention of Jackson. Apologies! This will most definitely be a slow burner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not in any way, shape, or form own the characters of Teen Wolf, I'm merely a creative writer who wished to express a story. I hope you enjoy. <3

The Silence that filled the car was without a doubt deafening and I don’t know how to fix it, before I’d make some cheesy joke about how we were all moping around like sad puppies in the rain but it just doesn’t feel right anymore. So what do I do, sit in the backseat of Allison’s car and stare out the window willing for the world to open up right now and swallow me whole. The only thing that is interesting about Beacon Hills is the fact that kids still have a reason to party even with the pompous amount of unexplained death that floats around, of course there are rumors about what really happens but that’s all they are, rumors.

“I think that we should tell Lydia about your fainting and the screaming.” So cut and dry, so to the point and so something I refuse to do, Lydia doesn’t need to worry about me on top of everything that is going on, that’d be too much even for her. 

“Absolutely not. We’re not going to tell Lydia about this because to be fair it’s not that important, it happens to everyone. It’s most likely just a lack of sleep or something stupid like that, it’s not a reason to raise the alarms. I’ll be fine, we’ll move forward and we won’t tell Lydia.” 

“But Sti-.” This time I have to stand my ground, there’s no well maybe it’d be a good idea because we all know that it is a horrible idea.

“No Allison, I can’t do that to her. I’m Stiles, the goofy, stupid human who doesn’t have a care in the world because everyone else is willing to break their own necks to save mine and that should be enough, right? Except it isn’t enough, because the fact is that I care about everything way too much, I care about everyone else’s safety more than my own but people don’t need that Stiles though. What they need is the Stiles that cracks inappropriately timed jokes and is always there when someone needs a friend.” I go off on Allison not exactly sure it was the appropriate tone to bring to an already too hard to breath place. We’re almost there which may be the only upside to the situation. 

“I understand… I just think that if this isn’t some fluke, that she might be able to help us out. At least in the whole figuring out what exactly this is…we all died Stiles we’re all dealing with that differently I get that, but what you’re doing is going to hurt more than it helps. If this is the Nemeton’s pull then you need Lydia to help you find a way past it.” 

“We all need help… It’s only a matter of time before the effects catch up to us and are we all really ready to pay the price, I’m not.” Allison makes eye contact with me through the mirror and her eyes tell me that she knows I’m right. This battle, the battle that is being alive has only just begun, well begun again. Almost like a sequel that hopefully doesn’t end horribly. Who am I kidding? It’s already been horrible. 

Scott sighs and lets out a lot of hot air and I can tell that throughout the entire conversation he was listening and trying desperately to come up with something to say, when really there is nothing to be said. “We have each other, we’re the only ones who know what really happened on the other side, if that’s what we’re calling it, and all I know is that this isn’t over. I don’t mean the consequences, I mean the pack. We’re a unit, a family for lack of a better word and we can make it through this together.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I guess we can.” We pulled up to Lydia’s house and as was previously guessed the party was in full swing and I couldn’t have been happier about that fact, I couldn’t stand yet another minute of this peaceful tension. It always seems to builds up when we all have something to say but nobody in their right mind is willing to say anything to cut through the awkward fumbling. I decide that it’s probably just better to go up separate from Scott and Allison it’s probably best to give them some time to talk without me breathing down their necks. I quicken my pace and make it to the front door which is already swung completely open and club music blares through the speakers setup by our schools own personal DJ. 

Natalia Maloc, a junior like the rest of us, but probably ten times cooler than the lot of us. She was a recent transfer from a school in uptown New York and that’s about where my knowledge of the mysterious DJ girl ends. I work my way through the crowds and spot Lydia on the dance floor doing her best to be as carefree and in the moment as possible. When she spots me I just wave, a simple greeting but to me it means that I’m here, I’m okay… for the most part. She waves her arm for me to come out on the dance floor and if there is one thing I cannot do, its dance. I shake my head no, and then feel a hand on my wrist, of course it’s Lydia who’s pulling me along as she struts her way back into the center of the actions with me in tow… 

“Hey! I’m glad you could make it! Are you sure you’re okay to be here?” Concern, how not refreshing, don’t get me wrong knowing your friends care is an amazing feeling but I just don’t need them to treat me like I’m a porcelain doll, one fumble from cracking. 

“Hey Lydia, I’m fine. I cross my heart, I’m good right now… other than the fact that you just dragged me onto a dance floor and I can assure you without a doubt that I can’t dance, there is not a single ounce of rhythm in these bones.”

“You never give yourself enough credit, you’ve got rhythm… sort of! You try that’s all that matters. Even if you do look like a floundering fish.” In any other instance I’d probably be offended but knowing that this is Lydia’s way of being a friend just makes it more…meaningful?

“So Stiles, anything new and notable? Are you seeing anybody?” Here come the relationship questions and I know that I should probably answer them truthfully but I’m not sure I can be bothered to tell her that it really sucks being alone a lot of the time. 

“No, but I’m not really looking. Too many threats to my own and other people’s safety. I can’t allow myself to drag someone new into this mess. Thanks to the Nemeton this mess is only going to keep getting bigger and bigger.” She grabs my hand from the awkward lazed position it was in and holds it, squeezing to show her understanding of what it means to be in this position. “So what’s the deal with your latest boyfriend? I heard there was some trouble in paradise for the love birds.”

She takes my hand and we move off the dance floor and into one of the offices that is most likely used by her mother, I can see in that fire it’s not going well in the whole boyfriend sense. “First of all he was a loser and I’m not talking like unpopular loner kid who sits in his room all day, I’m talking some next level asshole shit, he was so full of himself and frankly oh so egotistical… Every time I talked to him I felt like my head was literally going to explode. He had a pretty face, I’ll give him that but on another hand he was like talking to old paint that had started to chip from dryness.”

“Damn, was he really that bad? Does he live in Beacon Hills? Frankly you can’t get more egotistical then your sophomore sweetheart… He was beyond egotistical, he was downright self-righteous. Where is jackass anyway?” 

“Ever since Gerard he just doesn’t get out much anymore, he’d rather stay at home and train. Faster, stronger, and more at peace with his wolf… Which as of late has been fighting him every time he decides to leave the house, he’s been shifting in the most random places and it’s getting dangerous for Jackson and everyone else.” I can see the concern play across Lydia’s face, just because two people break up doesn’t mean that you stop feeling for them, if anything it only makes you love the person more. 

“Has he thought about talking to Scott about it? Honestly Scott would help him if he would just ask, instead of acting like a social recluse. He isn’t the kanima anymore and he shouldn’t keep acting like it’s inside of him, he’s a werewolf… just like Scott, Isaac, Derek, and hell when we want to talk about it Peter.” 

I take a seat in one of the leather chairs while Lydia leans on the large desk directly in front of me and after a few moments of silence, there it is the sigh… I know what that sigh means and it’s nothing good. It means that we’re going to have to talk and I’m not talking about relationships or homework this is a full fledged supernatural talk. “Jackson needs us right now, ever since he became a blue eyed wolf everything is different, he won’t talk to me anymore. He practically iced me out the other day when I tried to have a normal conversation and I’m scared I’m losing him again Stiles. I may not love him in the way he wants but I still care enough to know that he’s in trouble. He’ll end up hurting himself if something isn’t done soon.”

“Have you told anyone else about your concerns?” This time it’s my turn to return the notion of comfort and I grab Lydia’s hand in mine and rub small circles into her palm. 

“Not yet. I don’t want to be that girl Stiles, the ex-girlfriend who doesn’t know how to move on because I don’t… know how to move on that is. I’m trying really hard to push past this and I know more than anything that my relationship with Jackson was broken and not good but I knew he was there, he was and still is my constant. He’s my best friend, even if he doesn’t want to be.” Lydia’s eye start to well up and I know that crying right now is what she needs most, because if she doesn’t she going to explode and I don’t think I want to know what it looks like when a banshee, specifically Lydia Martin loses her cool. As if on cue though the door to the study gets knocked on by probably a far too drunken party-goer looking for the bathroom. With that note everything was back inside, some quick touch up and she answered the door, on the other side wasn’t some drunken party-goer it was the DJ, Natalia.

“Um- Hi. I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I kind of need to talk to Stiles about something, if you don’t mind that is?” I see the brow shoot up on Lydia’s face as if questioning why the new girl would want to talk to me in the first place and I couldn’t tell you so I merely shrug as she saunters past Natalia leaving the door ajar as she leaves. Natalia stands awkwardly a ways away and it feels far too cold of a stance for someone who wanted to talk to me. “Hi Stiles. My guess by now is you’re wondering who exactly I am, and why exactly I wanted to talk to you. The answer to both of those questions can’t be answered by you, unfortunately I’m here to see someone else. Someone you don’t know about and I just can’t tell you about.”

The darkness overcame and the dream was back but this time it was a little different, there is a window on one side that looks out onto nothingness. My mother was still joined to the bed and she looks far more troubled then the last time I had seen her which wasn’t even four hours ago. I make my way back through the familiar debris and sit on the edge of the bed, greeted by the angry look of my mother. 

“Stiles! What did I tell you? Hmm? What was everything I said about? Because I remember making it very clear not to come back here, this place in your mind isn’t safe. It’s chipped, broken, and unlocked. You don’t understand what you and I both risk by talking, I need you to go back, fight the dream and wake up.”

“Mom, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the things that you’ve been through, I know about the Nemeton. I know that you had died, that’s why I’m here. When you died Stiles you opened something, I’m not sure what to call it but something let me in, I now can be inside of your head, in your thoughts I can talk to you again. The problem is I’m not the only one that’s here. That’s why I’ve been stuck here unable to anything but bide my time and scream for help. No one comes but I hear something in the distance it moves towards the room and when it reaches the door it stops and goes back the way it came.”

“What? What is it?” 

“You need to go.” I feel her arm on my shoulder as she pushes me off the bed onto the dusty floor below. “I’m not kidding Stiles, get the hell out of your own head and wake up for god sake.”

I hear mumbles in the distance, are they mumbles? Is it talking? I have no idea, all I know is that I’m cold and wet? Wait why am I cold and wet?

“Stiles? You’re up, okay officially not cool to give your best friend a heart attack twice in one day.” It’s Scott and his expression is a sight for sore eyes because he’s genuinely glad to see me, on the other hand Allison and Lydia look pissed… 

“Twice? What the hell is he talking about Stiles? You’re telling me this happened earlier and you neglected to tell me about it, really? I thought we were closer than that. There was always an unspoken rule when it came to us Stiles, we’re honest. Apparently though you’re not.”

“I told you we should tell her…” Yet again Allison is right and I hate to say it in this instance but I don’t know what I should trust, whether my mother is really inside of my head or the latter that there is some crazed creepy crawler working its way around in my sub-conscious.

“I’m sorry to both of you, I don’t remember. All I know is that Natalia came in and then I was out like a light, something happened. I couldn’t tell you what it was if I wanted to.”

“Maybe we should be asking Natalia about what she knows, it’s worth a shot and it’s frankly the best lead we’ve got on why this is happening.” Scott stands up and goes towards the exit back into the chaos that is the party and the noise, have I always been this sensitive to the noise, I feel like I haven’t. Just as he’s about to walk out Lydia stops him. 

“I’ll go, she may be more willing to talk to me than the guy who has a tattoo and frankly is a tad intimidating on first look, not saying that’s still my opinion because let’s face it you’re basically the poster child for puppy love Scott. So yeah I’ve got this. Just watch over Stiles and make sure he’s okay.”

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to Stilinski.” That is why I love Lydia, fire and everything that a girl needs to make her way through this lifetime, plus she’ll rip anyone to shreds with her oh to sharp wit and sarcasm, what can I say if I had to pick anyone I’d say Lydia’s got my back and I’ve got hers.


	4. Dr. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Jackson and mostly just follows Lydia's friendship with Stiles and we learn a little something about what might be going on from a certain Emissary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I in no way own anything from the Teen Wolf series, as well as the characters and ideas I simply wished to alter and put my own unique spin on them.

The party continued for most of the night and was for the most part uneventful, except for a few drunken fights and a girl that thought it would be a good idea to invite her sister who happens to be a cop to the party. The party full of teenagers under the legal age to be consuming alcohol so needless to say everyone scrammed before her sister could even arrive and that left Allison, Lydia, Scott and I as the cleanup crew. 

“Remind me again why I decide to throw these parties? I honestly don’t remember because this always happens, everyone screws off and it’s us cleaning up the mess. Sounds a bit too reminiscent of real life if you ask me. Plus I didn’t see Natalia again at all, some sophomore kid took over for her after she supposedly told him that she wasn’t feeling well and needed to go home.” I pick up bottle after bottle and cup after cup and the mess never seems to end but it wouldn’t be a Lydia party if I didn’t completely regret it the next day. 

“It seems fishy that she would take off like that, I don’t get it if she wanted to prove some kind of innocence wouldn’t she want to stick around to explain?” 

I pipe in because even if it doesn’t make sense, her behavior isn’t exactly that unfamiliar and I’ve seen the way she’s acting before with multiple people in our lives, it all leads back to one road. “She has something to hide, it may not be a horribly dark and twisted secret like we’re all thinking but she is obviously either nervous or scared of the consequences of what she’s done. The only thing that would make sense of her being afraid is if she knows about the supernatural.”

“She would have to know an awful lot to conclude that you’re a part of this Stiles, unfortunately many packs don’t run with humans, too dangerous and far too many consequences in the longevity of it.” Lydia does it again with the reality check and I suppose it’s needed but this wasn’t random. I just know that what she wanted to talk about was important but I can’t seem to get a hint about why it’s so important. This feels like more trouble than it should.

“Maybe she’s been studying us, it’s not like she’s that new of a student and we aren’t exactly sure what she knows as of yet. It’s easy to at least raise a little suspicion about the girl who walks into Beacon Hills willingly and attends a high school that more people have died at then graduated at as of the last four years.” 

“Alright, you’re right Scott but what do we do about it? We can’t exactly accuse her without our own truths coming to the table.” I grab the broom out of the cupboard in the kitchen and start sweeping the crumbs but that feeling hits me again, but this time it doesn’t knock me out it just staggers my heartbeat the slightest bit and I continue on with what I was set to do. “Stiles? What do you think we should do?”

“I say we act carefully and ask the right questions because if we do that then she won’t be able to learn what we know; we’ll be able to gain a new insight. Plus, Scott can just listen to her heartbeat to tell us if she’s lying.”

“Well I think it’s time we all head home, because let’s face it that mess is still going to be there in the morning and we’ll be a lot more useful if we get some sleep and comeback. Are you coming with us Stiles?” I look to Lydia to see if she wants me to stick around or if I should just head home for the night but she comes over and loops her arm through mine and I guess that settles it. 

“I think I’ll just spend the night here, safety in numbers and well I need to pick Lydia’s brain some more about what is going on.” With a brief nod from Allison and a shoulder squeeze from Scott they both left respectively going back to Scott’s due to the fact that Melissa is working the night shift.

“So, what exactly is the matter you have to pick my brain about?” I see the skepticism and I just move past Lydia and make my way towards the back of the house and sit in the den, which is off limits to everyone so it’s probably the only place in the whole house that isn’t littered with bottles and cans. Plus the sofa in the den is probably the most comfortable thing of life. “Stiles! Come on, what’s up? You’ve had this look on your face since you woke up, it’s not exactly the most pleasant thing to look at. It’s a mixture of worry and constipation?”

“Very fun, but when I passed out, both times I saw my mom, it wasn’t a memory or at least it didn’t feel like one, it felt real Lydia. I saw my mom in a dark, dingy hospital; chained to the bed. She kept telling me that we weren’t alone.” This is the hardest part about not knowing if this is real or a dream, knowing that I could be absolutely crazy and I feel a tear prick at my eye… I’m not like my mother, I can’t be. 

“Oh my god, Stiles…you’ve been seeing your mom when you black out? I’m so sorry, I have to ask though; how?”

“I don’t know but it feels too much like reality…Lydia I’m scared that I’m on the same path that my mother took. What if I’m only at the start of this? What if it’s only just begun?”

I feel her head on my shoulder and I take comfort in the gesture feeling myself getting tired, this has been one hell of a day and more than anything I could use some sleep. “I want you to know something no matter what I’ll figure this out and we’ll get through it together. I can’t lose you like it feels like I’ve lost everyone else. I don’t think I could make it without you.” That’s the last thing I remember before I fall asleep. 

The next morning I wake up and there is a pounding in my head that sounds like drums and it’s a throbbing pain that does not want to cease. “Morning Stiles!”

“How are you so alive right now? I feel like an elephant is stomping on my skull as we speak, even to think is to feel my brain throb. I didn’t end up sleeping at all.”

“You’ve been out for almost twelve hours, it’s past one in the afternoon. I left some aspirin on the coffee table and I need you to get up and take a shower I left some old sweatpants and a sweatshirt out, we’ve got a lot to do today.” I reach for the water bottle and the aspirin downing them with ease, hoping more than anything that this headache passes before I full on start whining from the pain. 

“What could we possibly have to do on a Saturday afternoon?”

“We’re visiting Deaton to see if he can help with the whole blackout thing. I need a better idea of what’s going on and if anyone can give me that better idea it’s him. Now stop being a baby and haul ass because he’s busy Stiles, we haven’t got time to waste.” So after a shower and some well needed coffee we were heading over to the animal clinic to see if Deaton could tell us if what was going on was in fact due to supernatural means. 

“Lydia. Stiles. How can I help you today?” That is the thing I envy about how Deaton carries himself, he does it with such a calm front. He doesn’t let a whole lot phase him in terms of the world of the supernatural. When he approaches a situation he does it with the amount of conviction and confidence to keep everyone alive, even if it seems fatal. 

“Hi Deaton, we have a couple of questions and I’m afraid we’ll probably need a couple of answers that may not be easy to talk about. Last night Stiles began to have a series of blackout periods that he can’t recollect, they hit him, incapacitate him and later in about fifteen to thirty minutes he wakes up. Unfortunately the thing that has me worried is what is being seen inside his state of unconsciousness. He appears to have created some form of dream scenario or at least his brain has created the scenario in which his mother is a prisoner in his mind and she tells him that something other than her is inside of his head, trying to hurt him.” The way she makes it sound, I wouldn’t be surprised if I was going crazy… I sound like a certifiable nut job, I sound like I’m my mom when it started to become painful, the psychosis...

“We’ll see what we can do to figure out whether this is some new form of supernatural threat or just some residual darkness from your death.” So it began, test after magical test and nothing seemed to work, it was weird… It was almost like I was fine. He tried every kind of pain stimuli and nothing triggered something abnormal. I was fine but for some reason the night before I had lost time, no reason just sudden, and unexpected. “Well I can’t see anything wrong other than a large amount of sleep deprivation. Have you been sleeping Stiles?”

“I can’t… most nights I can’t. It’s almost like I want to but the nightmares the Nemeton it’s always in my dreams, it’s always there. Not the tree itself but the stump as if I was bound to it.”

“In many ways you are, due to your sudden and violent departure into the world of the supernatural and more specifically the world of the dead you grew akin to the power of the Nemeton. When you were anchored back into your own bodies that is when things began to change. The Nemeton fought just as hard if not harder to keep you there but because of what we did you were able to return to the land of the living thus continuing the symbolic roots it placed within you. You are a part of the Nemeton as much as it is a part of you, it’s no surprise that the power that it still to this day expels is having some sort of sleep depriving ability on you, as it is, it will affect the others in much different ways choosing the way it calls for you very specifically.”

“So what you’re saying is that everything that is going on could be an effect of the Nemeton, so I’m not crazy then?”

“Not as far as I can tell, eventually like anything the effects will wither away into nothing but until then, restless sleeping is going to be far more common.”

“I think I can handle it.” I feel Deaton’s hand on my shoulder reassuring me for the first time in a long time that I’m not crazy. I’m just dealing with aftershock like anyone else in my predicament, I’ll be fine. After that Lydia and I head back onto the street and she’s heading in the direction of my house. “Lydia?”

“Hm?” 

“Can we just go back to your place and hangout, my dad’s out of town for the next while and I don’t really think I’m ready to be alone.” I feel like such an asshole for asking that, I know that I should just suck It up and go back home but I don’t feel like sitting upstairs researching more lore about a creature that could more than definitely come to town and slaughter everyone I’ve ever known.

“No problem! I’m kind of glad that you asked, I’m not too keen on being left alone either. My mom is out of town at some big teaching convention.” The rest of the weekend goes by relatively normal, no blackouts, no grey areas it was fun. We both had fun just being stupid and being kids for the first time in a long time. I never really realized it before but we’ve all had to grow up pretty fast to make it in this world. 

Monday finally rolls around and it’s the start of another school day. I ended up camping out at Lydia’s the whole weekend not wanting to face the silence that was my house. At about seven maybe seven-thirty a knock on the door wakes me up and I walk down stairs to find Jackson on the other side staring at me while I was in nothing but my boxer-briefs… Awkward. 

“Stilinski? What the hell are you doing answering Lydia’s door? Better yet what the hell are you doing at Lydia’s house to begin with?” Oh great Captain Jackass decided to rear his nasty face, well it’s not actually ugly in many instances his face is very attractive but I couldn’t tell him that, so nasty will suffice. 

“I stayed over this weekend, my dad went out of town and her mom is at a conference so we hung out and had fun.” Oh…shit I just said we had fun, he’s totally going to misinterpret fun and okay yeah I knew he was going to misunderstand what I meant because now my back is against the wall and his eyes are just ten times bluer then they usually are… Not going to lie it’s terrifying and kind of gives me an interesting feeling I’m not sure if I like it. 

“JACKSON!? What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I see Lydia book it down the stairs and grabs Jackson’s arm away from my throat, which thank god she did, it was getting hard to breath. 

“He, Stilinski said that you guys had fun this weekend and I-.”

“You what? Thought that we had sex? Really Jackson? Stiles is my best friend and I know for a reasonable doubt that this weekend wasn’t some kind of ploy to get into my pants, that was always more of a you thing. You remember the first time we talked… Do we really want to hash out old wounds right now because I will? You don’t get the right to barge into my house and start manhandling my friends because you’re some asshole who wolf’s out all the time. I want you to go.” This isn’t good I can tell that the walls went up and Lydia is in a no shit kind of a mood and that is the scariest thing of all, when Lydia decides it best to ice you out. 

“Lydia I’m sor-.”

“Save it for someone who gives a damn, I’ve tried really hard to move past it all, I even went as far as trying to be your friend, I even had my self believing for a long time that you were my best friend Jackson. I can’t do it anymore, protecting you from yourself. I want more than anything for you to be okay, to get past this and move on, with me. I’m realizing now that you’re heads too far shoved up your own ass… even now I see it, you skip school, you don’t associate with the pack, and then you pull idiotic stunts like this. So what if I was sleeping with Stiles, which I’m not; you don’t get a say in who I am allowed to see or have sex with, you lost that right when we ended the relationship. I really need you to go Jackson.” 

“Wait, come on please, I didn’t mean it. I mean I did but...” This is the Jackson people don’t see, hell I’ve never seen it and he’s genuinely looking for forgiveness. 

“I said GO!!” Lydia screamed, not an everyday scream but the scream of a banshee and my ears started ringing, Jackson took off and the door slammed shut behind him. After her screams had subsided I watched as her body seemingly close in on itself, so I went to her side noticing the tears that fell from her eyes. I hugged her tightly as she started to sob, this is the one thing that can truly break Lydia Martin’s, love.


	5. Screams of a New Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott have a little heart to heart with some threats and violence for a certain blue eyes in tow. Jackson hears hums of voices of old and Natalia is weeping to figure it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I in no way whatsoever own any of the brilliance of Teen Wolf. That belongs to Jeff Davis and his team!

After more emotional hashing, I guess it was safe to say school would be a well needed distraction, I guess sometimes it’s easy to forget that being a teenager is just as hard as being something more. Since I didn’t have my Jeep, Lydia drove both of us to school. When we pulled up Allison and Scott were already waiting for us.

“Hey you two, how was your weekend?” Scott…why? Out of all of the questions you could’ve asked you asked the singlehandedly most insensitive question ever. I guess being a werewolf doesn’t add common sense to the list of thing that can be done, it’s a shame really because if it did Scott wouldn’t put his foot in his mouth nearly as much. 

“It was fine. We had lots of sex and I’m exhausted from it, is that what all you assholes want to hear? Like seriously, why is it any of your god damn business?” Saw that one coming from a mile away and if it’s any consolation Scott did put on his best puppy dog face because how could he know that Lydia’s jackass of an ex-boyfriend would show up at her house at seven in the morning accusing her of sleeping with her best friend. I watch Allison run after Lydia because today, yeah it’s definitely going to be one of those emotionally charged days where nothing is going to quite make sense and people are going to be more than willing to rip each other apart, hopefully metaphorically speaking. 

“What’s up with her? Did something actually happen between you guys or am I reading that wrong?”

“Scott you know I love you right? Because what I’m about to say next may in fact seem like I don’t but you need to learn to think before you speak and try not to say anything stupid or plainly just moronic. Every time you do open your mouth before your brain catches up you become a colossal dick.”

“What is this even about? And yeah I guess you’re right…but how was I supposed to know that Lydia was going to go full meltdown mode on us?” Scott and I start walking into the school and stop at my locker because based on the apparent lack of backpack Scott had already been to his. I drop off my jacket and grab my books and leave the door swung open for a bit to continue on with our previous conversation. 

“Jackson showed up today and basically tried to rip my throat out because he thought that Lydia and I were a thing for some reason and he got insanely jealous about it and I was really close to fangs and glowing blue eyes and needless to say it was for the most part terrifying and I’m pretty sure a bruise has already started to form from his forearm.”

“He did what? Stiles I’ll kill him…”

“It’s fine, Lydia came down the stairs as he was trying to choke the life out of me and told him to get out and when he wouldn’t she screamed and I’m not talking everyday scream but like banshee screaming. He ran out after that and she was in tears.”

“Oh shit, I had no idea, I mean I couldn’t have but it doesn’t really make it any better. I still propose we kill Jackson, he won’t join the pack and having him run around as a rogue beta isn’t exactly making everyone feel safe.” Loving the optimism Scott, really keen on the whole murder thing.

“It’s not worth the blood on our hands, we’ll just keep an eye on him and make sure he stays away from Lydia-.”

“And you.”

“Right and me.” The bell for first period rang and Scott and I parted to our respective classes, my first period happens to be math with Coach Finstock, unlucky me. The other really unlucky part about first period it is one of the two classes in my day that I share a room with Jackson. Another unlucky turn of events for me.

“Stilinski! Are you sleeping in my class?” 

“No Coach, I was just… I mean I was just- I have no idea what I was doing.”

“I’ll tell you what you were doing, you were talking gibberish in your sleep.” Great now sleep was taking over during the day without my knowledge and apparently if not to make it ten times worse now I’m talking, but I’m not even making any sense. I feel something clunk on my desk and I look at it and Jackson’s blue eyes are staring at mine, then they travel south to- what he threw at me and I unfold it and it says one sentence ‘You weren’t speaking gibberish.’ 

I decide that I can’t wait to have this conversation, I need to know what I was talking about before I have to rush off to the next class. So I do what any boy does when his friends are werewolves and werewolf hearing is a thing so I raise the question. “What was I saying?” Loud enough for Jackson to pick up on it but not loud enough for anyone else to think I had something to say. I hear another clunk on my desk. 

It said, ‘I couldn’t make out everything but it was a chant or a mantra, you said it over and over again like you were trying to remember it or something, it started with a K, that’s all I know.’ 

“Is there any way we can talk about this after class I need to see if you can remember anything else, was there a certain position I was sitting in, anything really.” Another note; ‘Nothing else was out of the ordinary and we have nothing to talk about. Good luck with whatever Stilinski.’ The bell for the end of first period rang out and before I even had the opportunity to turn around Jackson was already out the door and long gone from the classroom, there goes that plan of figuring out the details. As I make my way into the hall I bump into someone and both of us get knocked down, I look up to see who it was that I ran into and it was Natalia. 

“Natalia?”

“Stiles…hi. Sorry about Friday I got nervous or something and had to leave, I apologize if I worried you in anyway.” This sounded more practiced then when I thought it was a good idea to ask Lydia out as a freshman. If I believed her I’d be more dim then Scott when he tries to be helpful and his ability to perpetually say the wrong thing rears its ugly head. 

“We need to talk Natalia. Now.” I help her up and lead her towards one of the vacant classrooms not being used during this period for a teacher’s prep, just as the bell signaling second had started to chime, as the bell ended, I notice that she made to leave under the tense she didn’t want to be late but I stood in front of the door. Knowing full well that if she left I wasn’t going to be getting the answers I needed for my suspicious Friday night black out. 

“Stiles! Come on I’m going to be late and I’m not exactly the most gifted at school, I can use all the time I can get in a classroom. So if you’ll kindly move away from the door, that’d be great.”

“I need to know what happened when I blacked out, you were doing something and then all of a sudden I was in my head but it wasn’t like usual. When I fall asleep it’s usually just nothing but this time there was a specific location it felt real, it was too dusty, it felt like there was rats and bugs everywhere. I was terrified about the place I was in.” She made to get past me again but I stopped her not wanting my answers to walk away before I figured out what the hell happened Friday night and seeing as she is the only witness it is safe to say that she knows something.

“I can’t tell you why I needed to talk to you because frankly it is too dangerous for you to know, the moment you know Stiles is the moment it has power, and it will take control. Please just whatever you do; do not dig into this. I couldn’t live with myself if it happened again.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Natalia did something happen to you?” It’s not hard to see there is a brief moment of panic that crosses in front of her eyes and then she’s back to this cool and collected girl that I’m guessing has been well practiced and utilized on multiple occasions. 

“Please, I beg you not to ask questions, not about this.”

“If you don’t want me asking too many questions I need you to answer a few first. I don’t know if I can trust what you’re going to tell me because I don’t know you, I don’t where you’re from? What your parents do? Why you came to Beacon Hills to begin with?” An audible sigh comes from Natalia and she turns around and sits at one of the desks at the front of the room. 

“Fine, I’ll answer a few questions, pick them carefully and be aware I will choose not to answer any question I feel is going to endanger you or anyone else.” 

“Deal. Who are you really?” I start out simple, trying my best to do what she said by picking my words carefully, the wrong question and I get none of the information I need to get Scott and the pack to either help this girl or find a way to stop her. 

She chuckles at the question and that can’t be a good start to an interrogation…is that what I’m doing? An interrogation? Sigh I watch too much true crime, it’s not healthy. “My real name is Natalia Miles and before you ask which would be an idiotic waste of time I changed my last name to my mother’s maiden name a while back, it’s just easier that way. Maloc is my father’s last name.”

“Alright, why did you come to Beacon Hills?”

“Oh come on, you’re being so broad with your questioning, damn, I thought this would have been challenging but if you don’t know the questions maybe I don’t have to worry so much. As for a response in short I came here to find you Stiles, other things have drawn me to this location but my primary fascination is with you and before you jump to conclusions because lets be real everyone does… I’m not some creepy stalker or a supernatural baddie sent here to kill Scott and the pack. Also yes I know about the pack. You, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Derek, and your respective parents. It’s not hard to figure out, some simple recon and I had you all pinned for what you are.” Well that derails about ninety percent of what I had to ask her about… There’s still something else that’s bothering me about Natalia. Most people when faced with the supernatural take a fight or flight response and she appears to be doing neither of those options. So, what is she?

“Alright so you’re not acting like some kind of nut, and you really haven’t given me a reason to believe you’re trying to figure out and expose the supernatural world for what it is, so that leaves me one option what the hell are you?”

“There we go! See that wasn’t so hard to ask, now was it?” She giggles at the situation and the fact that she may in fact be some sort of new supernatural threat has me feeling more than a little on edge with this whole situation. “Relax! You act like I want to kill you which is just a testament to the increased paranoia, but if I’m being honest I’m a banshee.” She’s a banshee? Like Lydia? I thought that banshee’s were some kind of rare occurrence, often avoiding other banshee’s. 

“You’re telling me that you’re a wailing woman?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you Stiles, don’t act like it’s something new and exciting because let’s face it, Lydia, totally a banshee. Before you deny it I’ve heard her scream, plus I feel the sound it echoes and reverbs off of her. Chances are she’s sensed me too, but she’s far too new in this world to know the difference between a hormonal meathead and a supernatural threat.”

“Okay, so I know what you are but what is your business in Beacon Hills, were your parents actually cool with you leaving, did they come with you? Or…”

“My parents are dead. My mother passed away when I was three and my father passed recently, it was a home invasion gone wrong. I was at a friend’s house when the intruder broke in. Whoever it was that killed my father, stabbed him six times in the throat. That’s the only detail the police would give me about how my father died.” There’s truth in what she says, you can’t lie about something like that, losing a parent is horrid and painful and you feel like your whole world is collapsing around you. 

She’s an orphan now, no one to take care of her, no one to care, period. “So, are you staying with family in town then?”

“I don’t have any family left unfortunately, I’ve been wandering around, drifting from place to place in town trying my best to keep up the appearance. No one can know that I have nobody acting as my caregiver, that’s how bad shit happens and I’m not about to let myself be dragged around the country until I’m eighteen.”

I’m about to say something that I’ll probably regret tomorrow, or maybe the next day but I can’t with a clear conscience walk out of this room the same, knowing what I know. “Come stay with me. You can be a guest, I assure you we have the space and my dad would be more than willing to help any way he can when he knows about your circumstance.”

“Stiles, I wouldn’t or even couldn't ask you to do that. Your father doesn’t know who I am, another thing is he’s never met me before and I wouldn’t feel comfortable imposing in your space.” She is really putting up a tough front on why she shouldn't have a warm bed and a decent meal in her stomach and then that front simply bursts, as do all of the glasses and windows, they smash to pieces as Natalia screams. 

“Natalia? What’s going on? Who died?” 

“I don’t know but we have to move, now!” I have no idea where we’re headed from here but we have to get moving, I know I can’t be the only one that heard that scream but the question is are the others going to piece together who the other wailing woman is…for the person Natalia is trying to saves sake, I sure hope not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, I will try to stay more consistent with updating, working has been hell on my creativity but that is no excuse if you guys like it please subscribe for updates and leave a comment and some kudos! It helps to know you guys like what I'm writing! :D xoxo


	6. Forest of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the woods, has everyone asking questions. What exactly is lurking in the dark? What kind of sick joke is all of this? And so much more. Lydia is apprehensive when the new 'hunter' Natalia starts speaking up and Jackson for some reason finds a reason to linger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the lovely characters of Teen Wolf and further more am writing this fic for fun and for the enjoyment of all! :D All characters belong to MTV and affiliates!

“Natalia? Where are we going? Leaving the school grounds right after shattering a shit ton of windows may not be the wisest choice of action.” I feel her grip on my wrist tighten as we continue to make our way to the far door that leads out onto the parking lot. 

As the two of us open the double doors and walk outside into the storm that seems to be unfolding, as rain falls like tears from the sky. Then Natalia finally stops and looks at me. “Are we taking my car or your Jeep?” Okay? Not exactly the answer or even the question I was looking for but I guess in this instance it could be considered progress towards a mutual goal, figuring out what the hell is happening. 

“I guess we could take my Jeep but I’m not exactly sure where the hell were headed so you’re probably going to have to act like some supernatural GPS system and get us to the origin of the scream.” She nods her approval and we hop in my Jeep before anyone else had even an inkling of an idea about what was going on. I know Scott and the others heard Natalia scream but as long as no one knows it was her, she’ll be safe. Damn it… I’m protecting a girl I just effectively met from my friends because I’m concerned they’re going to jump to conclusions. Some friend I am. 

“Okay, I think you’re going to want to take a left up ahead.”

I notice the sign for the forest trails, why the hell would a dead body be found in the forest? For most of the supernatural baddies we’ve fought thus far making a spectacle has been the priority. “Left? Are you sure? That leads to the woods.”

“I know where it leads and I told you to turn, do you have the supernatural ability to communicate, predict, and locate the dead. Not in that particular order. No? I didn’t think so, so turn.” This is looking like a lot like the beginning of one of those cheaply made horror films and that means I’m the actor that they cast as the lead because they couldn’t get the actor they really wanted to agree. 

“Fine, how much further do we have to go?” Natalia just gives me the side eye, seriously is she annoyed by me or is she angry I really can’t figure her out. So I’m left to look at the windshield wipers going back and forth wiping away the rain from my peripherals. Then it changes the rain gets thicker and deeper, the color is changing, it’s not rain… Oh god it’s blood. Blood is pouring down from the sky. This is some apocalyptic shit and I’m not really up for that. 

“Stop! We’re here.” No shit we’re here, there is blood dripping onto my car from above and that’s not the most inconspicuous thing in the world. Whatever did this, made a point. It must have known about Natalia or maybe it knew about Lydia.

We both hop out of the Jeep and nothing could have prepared me for what came next. The scream that echoed out was deafening and I felt it in my very core, this wasn’t an ordinary kill this was meant to send a lethal message. 

“Stiles?”

I turn around and there is Lydia with Count D-bag, wait? Why is Jackson with Lydia? “Lydia, what are you doing out here?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious why I’m here but that really doesn’t answer the question of how you knew where to go? This was a banshee thing or so I thought? Also Natalia? Since when are you two friends?” What I say next is going to be important because for lack of a better reason I need Lydia to believe what I have to say. As easy as it would be to tell the truth I’m not in the mood to throw Natalia to the wolves, at least not yet. I have too many questions and so far she seems to have more than a few answers left to give me. 

“We got a tip on the radio, I was having a talk with Natalia about Friday night and we heard that a couple joggers had found something peculiar and we wanted to check out what exactly about this in particular was odd. Strange things happen in Beacon Hills all the time Lydia, like you and Jackson together? Talk about weird.” A quick flash of blue and I knew I was pushing my luck but I couldn’t help it Lydia and Jackson was a done thing and he’s an asshole through and through. I just don’t see any reason why they need to talk or even work together on this kind of stuff.

“Okay, not together… You know that better than anyone Stiles and he helped me when I screamed, this one was heavy it felt like a storm in my head, like cannons firing and the voices, they were at war with one another. This death isn’t the first one done by this creep at least not in Beacon Hills, whatever we thought we might be facing I’m sure it’s already here and it’s been here for longer than we ever thought. Jackson is also backup, I couldn’t find you, Scott, or Allison so unfortunately Jackson was my best bet of not getting maimed or killed. I can take care of myself don’t get me wrong but I’m also not stupid enough to go into this kind of fight alone.” She tucks her hair behind her ear and I know she’s done, she made her point and she proved it to be conclusive. I can’t even begin to form a rebuttal because there isn’t one to be found. “So what are we looking at?”

“The body has been sectioned off into parts, I don’t think they’re from the same person though. It almost seems like a variety of different things from different people. There is a pattern though, every piece is a memory.” Horrible, gut wrenching memories about what we’ve had to do thus far to survive. 

“The arm it has claws and it looks like it’s been set on fire, just like Peter Hale. He tried so hard to ruin us, he wanted us, both of us as his betas but I couldn’t take the bite and you wouldn’t Stiles.” I see the quiver and the twitch in Lydia’s eyes and I know that this memory is one of the harder ones to remember, Peter played her to the maximum, he took her and brainwashed her for his own sick gain. 

Then I shift focus to the Right leg, it’s been covered in skin, not human skin, it almost looks more reptilian. As if it was the memory of Matt and Gerard… They had no idea what they were doing, no one ever does when they try to control a person.

“Very funny, whoever this clown is; is a real smart ass, he used the reptile skin as a sign of the Kanima. He really thinks that bullshit’s going to faze me, he must think it is funny, the fact that two bone heads tried to control and use me. I don’t care who this jackass is I’ll rip them apart personally.”

“One more piece, the eyes of the alpha. Red and dark like blood, this person or thing is different than the others, it seems more aware, more intelligent and that alone is terrifying. We need to figure out what this is and fast because the feeling deep inside my stomach is getting worse and I don’t know who or what exactly we’re looking at next.” Then I feel the rush, this time it happens more fluidly as if it wasn’t painful, as if I was meant to be back in the same decaying hospital room while my mother remains restrained to the cot. 

“Mom? Why am I back here?” She looks at me and she starts crying, tears upon tears and I don’t know what to say to the fact that my mother is balling her eyes out, so I just start crying because this isn’t right. The place I am, the one in my head it isn’t right. It’s broken and dark and dingy; no place for a human being to be kept. 

“Stiles, sweetheart I thought I told you not to come back here it isn’t safe. Every time you come back it can get closer to you, it doesn’t want me… It’s only ever wanted you.” Heavy footsteps off into the distance and they sound so far away, yet so close as if it was all just happening together right in front of my face, the lights flicker as if they were ready to fall from there sockets and I’m left feeling something I’ve never felt inside my head, afraid. 

“What? What exactly wants me so badly?”

“It. I don’t know what it is but I know it calls for you, it’s sent things forward, it wants to escape, and it needs you to escape. I need you to go, now.” I want to reply and tell her not without her but I can’t, I don’t know where this is, if it’s even real. “Stiles! Get out!”

Sharp pain, throbbing, oh man that does not feel good. “Stiles! You’re okay?” 

“Lydia? What happened?” If the crippling headache I’m feeling right now is any consultation my best guess is I passed out yet again.

“Your eyes rolled back and before we knew what was going on you were going down, Jackson caught you before you hit your head but that was really sudden Stiles, what’s really going on with you? Has this supernatural creep contacted you? Maybe I don’t know are you brainwashed or something. For once I can’t figure this out.” I know that the fact that something is up with me is hurting Lydia more than anything but I really don’t know what to tell her because I haven’t the slightest idea. 

“I haven’t been contacted by anyone as far as I know, something’s off though. I can feel it. The air feels different here, it almost feels overwhelmingly like death.” Lydia and Natalia both nod there understanding on what I’m talking about and Jackson whose been quiet most of this endeavor and who has still yet to move his hand from my back stands up and moves back to Lydia’s side like how it was prior to my reoccurring episode.

Natalia clears her throat signalling us all that we need to look in her direction, she wants us to hear what exactly she has to say on the matter. “We need to get rid of these body parts as soon as possible.”

“Wait! What? You want to tamper with this and hide them? Who the hell are you exactly? Because I don’t remember anyone actually informing us or well you informing that you’re involved in this either way so I say we leave the body parts here and wait for someone from the Sheriff’s department to take in the parts and get those families some closure.”

“Closure? Ha. That’s not how that works Lydia, you don’t get to decide when someone gets closure and truthfully what kind of information is that to give to a person, ‘I found your son or daughters severed arm or leg, no sorry sir/ma’am this is all we were able to recover.’ Does that sound like closure, because it sure as hell doesn’t sound like that to me? I know about the supernatural because I’m a hunter, I track down supernatural creatures and weigh judgement, if they don’t hurt anyone then I don’t care, they can live but the moment the threat is real, I can’t sit idly by.”

“I still don’t think hiding body parts in the woods can go over very well either way.” Lydia has taken to crossing her arms and I know that somehow this is going to end horribly and I’m going to be stuck picking up the pieces from either side and I’m not looking forward to that reality. 

“I think that bringing in innocent people to the world of the supernatural is stupid and reckless and is in no way appropriate, whether you want to help me or not I’m getting rid of all of this. If there is more to be found trust me you’ll find it and we’ll know about it and that’s when we’ll notify the grief stricken families that need more than anything to know that they can move forward in life, if not now then in ten to twenty years down the road.” I see the hard exterior that Lydia threw up melt away and as much as she won’t admit it Natalia is right. 

It takes a good hour for Jackson and Natalia to collect all the pieces and put them into the holes that Lydia and I had dug up for them. This in reality is probably a horrible thing to do but it’s our life now, doing questionable things for good reasons. After it’s all said and done Lydia and Jackson are about to leave when Jackson stops me. 

“I’m going with you and the other one.” Okay? What the actual… No way did count D-bag actually willing ask to be stuck in a vehicle with me. It’s not a thing, no way in hell. Nope. Nope. Nope. I refuse to believe it. 

“Umm, what about Lydia? Don’t you want to make sure everything is good with her?”

“I know Lydia is okay. I’m going to make sure you get home, because frankly you’re the weakest one in the pack and if you die and I could’ve done something Lydia would never forgive me.”

Now it makes sense. “Oh! So Lydia asked you to ride back with me?”

“No… I mean, she didn’t I just thought that I’d help out for once.”

“Sure, hop in.” This was going to be an awkward ride home, one of the weirdest yet that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me over four months to post a new chapter I will try my best in the future to keep updating semi-regularly.
> 
> As always if you enjoyed the story please feel free to bookmark, leave a kudos, and a comment letting me know your thoughts and opinions!! Much Love.
> 
> ~DBCovers1~


	7. Two Truths and a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information and choices were made, it follows a little bit into the relationship that Natalia and Stiles are developing but better yet delves into Stiles and Jackson as potentially less then enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the lovely characters of Teen Wolf, I very much give all of my inspiration to the amazing individuals over at MTV. This work is merely for fun!

The ride as I had expected was weird, it was quiet and Natalia and I didn’t exactly know what to say about any of what went down today because well I don’t trust Jackson and Natalia lacks the knowledge and isn’t as acquainted as I am. Nothing was said amongst us until Natalia finally decides to break whatever kind of reverie we’ve all fallen into. 

“So what do we do about this thing? It’s here and it’s trying to get our attention. More specifically it’s trying to get Stiles’ attention.” I take a chance to look away from the road for a second and I see that I wasn’t wrong about my thoughts, Natalia is worried about this. It’s etched into her face like a perpetuated frown and I can’t help but believe that this beginning is going to lead us into one hell of an ending. 

In the rear-view mirror, Jackson is quiet and something everyone knows about Jackson is the way he acts and reacts to things is that he’s never been one to be quiet or take news like this sitting down. 

He’s always the first one to make threats or complain about something and I don’t get this new person, more specifically I don’t understand the wolf and the boy as one entity.

I don’t think they are one being yet, it’s funny how you never quite look at things or people until they’re right in front of your face, now that I’m actually taking the time and looking at this new person something is definitely changed it’s almost like there are intervals of time when you see the truth of it all and Jackson looks so damn defeated, tired, and even broken down. I realize now that; that has to do with the wolf… It wants to be able to be released from its confines but Jackson most likely won’t let it. Hell, I wouldn’t either if someone tried to take control of the beast inside of me. You don’t turn into a blue-eyed wolf without a reason.

I see a brief flash of blue when Jackson catches me staring at him in the reflection and my eyes fixate back on the road. I’m trying really hard not to seem nervous… But I am nervous, at least it feels like I’m a sniveling coward who can’t exactly be sure if he signed his own death certificate. ‘Here lies Stiles Stilinski, he was dumb;’ That’s all my tombstone would read, I can’t honestly say making this decision of letting Jackson into my car was a good call, it really wasn’t. If I die because he decides it’s best to rip my throat out then so be it, I probably deserve it for making such a stupid choice.

I hear a murmur in the back and know Jackson is about to throw in his two sense on the matter. “The priority right now is to ensure that whatever wants to make contact with Stilinski can’t. If it makes contact we put not only him but the rest of us endanger, he knows quite a bit about the supernatural world and most freak shows and half-wits would kill for most of the sensitive information he’s learned. Stilinski is practically a walking encyclopedia on the topic.” 

Okay, so he wants to ensure I don’t die, good start count D-bag maybe you’re not horrible, then again after everything maybe I am looking at a different person. The trials he went through they have to have changed him even a minuscule amount. 

“I agree, the main objective is to secure not destroy. Especially because we’re not exactly positive on what we’re destroying or how strong this thing is, all we’ve seen is some cheap and I do mean cheap display of power. I have a feeling that whatever this thing is there is so much more to the story than either of us know.”

“You both realize that I’m still in the car, right? I mean I do have a say in the matter and if this thing tries to hurt anyone and I have the opportunity to stop it, I will take it.” Jackson and Natalia both look at me like I’m crazy, sure sacrificial dagger parties are kind of my number one fear but I also realize more than anything that my friends need my help and if I am contacted by this thing I will do whatever I have to; to protect them.

I’ve got one of my arms resting on the arm rest and I feel Natalia wrap her hand around my wrist and it just stays there, she makes no attempt to remove it or even bring attention to it, so that’s how we stay for a few more minutes until I hear a sigh.

“You can’t… I mean I won’t let you walk into the fire Stiles, you’re a part of this like any of us but that doesn’t mean you know what you’re doing. If I had to make the choice I’d make you forget any of the things you’ve seen in this world, I’d make it so they never happened. You could live a normal life, be a normal teenager with normal friends.”

“You don’t get it… You have no choice in the matter I understand that but I want to be able to do something. I couldn’t or well I wouldn’t walk away even if someone took away every memory from my skull I’d find a way back because that is what we do for one another, we find our way back to each other. I’m a member of the pack and I swear on my life that I would do anything to make it to senior year with my friends.” The rest of the ride back is met with silence and I understand why, I said the truth, in this world, the supernatural one we don’t tell the truth. We all survive on hope and small lies that don’t mean anything in the grand scheme, little snippets of falsehoods to keep us going.

We finally pulled into the parking lot of the high school and Jackson hopped out of the back seat, standing next to the passenger side door waiting to hop in when Natalia leaves our company. 

“Stiles? I’m sorry. I know what this all means to you and I know that I can’t stop you from going any further into this, the difference is I know what we’re dealing with and I know for a fact there isn’t a way for you to take it on. That’s not me trying to be rude or discredit it you; you’re gifted mentally, everyone knows that but even the smartest or strongest mind won’t be a match for this creature. It’s a whole new playing field.” She wraps her arm around my shoulders trying to give me her best attempt at comfort and it works not a whole lot but enough to know that I can trust in the feelings I have in my stomach which are telling me that I need to let her in, I need to trust her. 

As she exits the vehicle, Jackson slides back into the seat where her presence which once sat strong and comforting was gone, it’s funny how a person; one single person can notably shift the entire atmosphere of a space. The Jeep felt tense, not the same... like we both had something to say but neither of us is willing to make the first move. 

“So… About earlier, I didn’t mean it; the whole rip him apart thing… I don’t do that at least I haven’t since I became an actual werewolf and not some scaly monstrosity. I promised myself that I wouldn’t-couldn’t do that again to anyone else. I still have flashbacks, chunks of memory that weren’t there before… It- I’m sorry I’ll shut up its stupid anyway.”

“It’s not stupid Jackson, it’s part of who you are, an awful and scary part but if you need someone to talk to about it, you can talk to me, I know I’m not exactly first choice on your list of potential friends, hell I’m probably not even on the list but it’s cool. Everyone needs someone to talk to, even you.” I didn’t expect that from myself to be fair, I thought it would be an awkward ride home but I guess sometimes we surprise even the person we know best. 

“I dream about the beast a lot, I see the things it did to people, the masses it killed and how many people died because of me. I wasn’t strong enough to fight against it. I’m nothing more than an excuse…” 

I see the pain in Jackson’s eyes and I can hear it in the way his voice trails off after each time he talks about the beast as if it was still a part of him as if it was still somehow proving to have control over him. I couldn’t imagine how it could, Jackson is a werewolf now he made that transition, and he’s even got the blue eyes to match. 

“You know it wasn’t you, right? The things the Kanima did, they weren’t your fault.”

“But it is, I couldn’t fight it and I let two very dark and twisted freaks take over my body and my mind there is no excuse for that. I failed you, Lydia, and even the pack.” There is just so much to this I didn’t understand, so much guilt and fear about what happened… It’s horrifying to think that Jackson believes he’s responsible for what transpired during the times with Matt and Gerard. 

“You carry so much guilt over what happened. Why? Why are you feeling so guilty about something that wasn’t your fault, you didn’t deserve that Jackson, any of it. You wanted to be a part of the pack, something went wrong and you changed that doesn’t reflect on you. If anything it reflects poorly on those who did this to you, they took away your choice, your compassion, and your will and made you into the image they thought you should be. They saw a weapon of destruction and fear. You should never be feared Jackson, you’re a human being or well now a werewolf but nonetheless deserve the same treatment as the lot of us, your pack whether you want to be or not and that means something…At least to me.”

Jackson just looks over at me and for some reason, I hold on to the gaze he’s started and I can’t help but feel that I’ve seen a little bit more than I had ever realized was there. I finally was given the opportunity to see past the rich spoiled kid who had a lot of hidden residual rage, now I see it, that even now after being turned into the epitome of a superhero he is still insecure about a lot of things more specifically he’s afraid of his past as… The Kanima.

“Thank you Stilinski, I mean for listening to my shit. It’s a tedious conversation I get that and thank you for not just walking away.”

“Kind of hard to walk away in a moving vehicle, but either way I’m happy to actually talk with you and not being threatened with death or maiming. It means quite a bit that you have taken the time to open up about this stuff; I know that talking to me about it is probably a more awkward endeavour than anything else but I believe that you can move past this whole lizard melodrama and focus on the reality of the present which is you in your junior year of high school, on your way to graduating.”

“I don’t really know what I want to do next I’m scared of what is to come, unfortunately, graduating scholarships stuff like that takes a shit ton of work. It’s just all so mind boggling that there is a place other than the now.” Jackson leans over and places his head on my shoulder and I’m not exactly sure why he did that. Specifically, I have no idea but I think that this new found understanding means that Jackson is going to feel safe from everyone while we’re talking like we’re the only two that matter. It’s idealistic sure but if even for a minute I get the opportunity to see him as more than just the jackass he usually is I believe it’s worth it.

“It’s meant to be scary Jackson, if it were easy or even remotely simplistic there would be no thrill of being alive, you’ve got so much life to live and so many new experiences ahead, don’t limit yourself like I know you are. We’re almost at your house, I forgot to ask what are you doing about your car?”

He lifts his head from my shoulder and there is that ‘oh shit’ realization that in any other context would have made me bust a gut laughing at his situation but now isn’t the time to laugh. “I hadn’t really thought about it… I guess I’ll just take another car to school?”

“You know how dumb that sounds right? Taking a vehicle to school to pick up your other vehicle especially when you live across town. It’s a waste of gas. No… Before you open your mouth don’t use the ‘I’m rich and I can afford it’ bullshit and I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.” Jackson genuinely looked surprised by my forwardness, to be honest so am I. I never thought that I’d be driving Jackson Whittemore to school.

“You don’t-“

“I want to. We’re here, have a good night Jackson, I’ll see you at seven.” He reaches for the handle and hops out of the car sparing me one last look and one of those infuriating smirks before walking up to his house. 

On the way back to my house I get a call and put it on speaker sitting on my thigh. “Stiles? Hey, I was wondering if I could come over. We need to talk about what has been going on.” 

“Yeah, sure Allison I’ll meet you at my house in five I just got done dropping off Jackson.” Oh shit, I opened a can of worms I’m not exactly sure I should have because let’s face it; it won’t take Allison long to put two and two together I don’t just hang out with Jackson for shits and giggles so obviously something happened. Something I’m going to have to explain. 

“Jackson? Stiles what were you doing hanging out with Jackson? Or better yet why were you driving him home?” I definitely walked into it… 

“I’ll tell you when I get to my house, talk to you in a bit Ally.” Okay, well at least I got Allison off the phone before the line of questioning went to the four-person rendezvous out in the woods. Burying dead bodies is not exactly my cup of tea but I don’t exactly have a choice in that matter, we made the collective call to prevent this kind of news from getting out if it spreads it’ll just fuel whatever did it the first time.


	8. Burning Bunkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a deeper insight into the world around Stiles and how everyone is dealing with fallouts of varying degrees, Chris is skeptical and wants someone to point a finger at but is it worth the backlash he'll receive from those he holds close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lack of uploads yet again. I will keep pushing forward with the story as much as possible and I hope that you enjoy the fic. That being said I don't own the lovely characters of Teen Wolf I merely enjoy the juicy drama and adding my own interpretation! That right to ownership belongs to MTV.

I pull up to my own house after another fifteen to twenty minutes have gone by, I wasn’t that far away from the house when Allison had called but I decided I’d take the scenic route to get home, not exactly looking forward to the fact that I’m going to have to lie about everything I was doing this afternoon. I guess I’m just really lucky that Allison isn’t a werewolf or I’d have to do a lot more explaining about why my clothes reek of copper and an unfamiliar scent… then again if I can smell that on myself, it honestly won’t be a stretch that she’ll most likely pick up on it too. I just, you know have to act normal and she won’t suspect a thing? Hopefully. 

As I take the key out of the ignition Allison hops up off the step she was sitting on and makes her way over to the vehicle. As I open the door and stand stretching my limbs, cracking my neck I can tell that based on her facial expression I probably shouldn’t have taken a joyride around town and should have gotten home ASAP. “Stiles? What the hell took you so long? I’ve been sitting out here for like fifteen minutes. We don’t have any more time to waste, get into the passenger seat we’ve got someone we have to pay a visit.” Okay, that doesn’t exactly bode well but as it goes I shouldn’t waste any more time. She seems adamant about it all so I slide into the passenger seat of Allison’s brand new car and we make our way to some unknown destination. A regular and reoccurring theme of the day that doesn’t exactly make this any less cryptic seeing as the last surprise location I visited had a mound of dead bodies on display like the most morbid art gallery I’ve ever seen. 

“Allison? Where exactly are we going? You mentioned the fact that we have to pay someone a visit. Who are we visiting at 10 pm on a weekday?” She gives me a side glance… I’m not going to like where we’re going. 

“Well I kind of, sort of, might have told my dad about what's been going on with you and he wants to check up with you. Just normal stuff to make sure that you’re as safe as humanly possible. It’s really no big deal Stiles.” I give her a devilish stare and she can tell that I’m not impressed by the blind side and honestly would rather be anywhere else then visiting the home of a hunter. “Don’t give me that face. He just wants to make sure we’re all safe.” Yeah… Safe. 

I don’t know, Chris Argent is pretty low on the list of people I would willingly talk to about whatever these blackouts are and he's not exactly father of the year with the whole teaching his daughter to be a murderer and all… No, Chris only kills those that have spilled innocent blood. He hasn’t killed anyone that hasn’t been a threat, I think. As we wind down the road after road blurring by houses and parked cars, the landscape around me starts changing from suburbia to rural central and something tells me that we’re not exactly heading to Casa de Argent. “Allison where exactly are we headed?” 

“We’re just heading out to one of our safe houses, one of the few my dad has acquired over the years. It’s a safe place for us to discuss what’s going on, plus you don’t need to act so worried it’s not like you’re on trial or anything you’re the victim in this instance. Plus you’re human and well dad has a soft spot for people who aren’t of the supernatural variety at least these days.” We kept driving until we hit a small alcove that was hidden behind a large number of trees, as we pulled closer I felt something different about this place it felt safe and secluded sure but it also felt wrong, I shouldn’t be here and neither should Allison we should turn around and quickly vacate whatever this mess is. Allison parks the car next to what I assumed was Chris’ vehicle and we made our way into the large warehouse-style bunker.

“Stiles, welcome to our home away from home. We’ve got a gun range, bunks for sleeping and a lot of stuff that will help any hunter in training if you ever want to learn I’d be glad to teach you how to wield a weapon. If anything it’s kind of a necessity to know these skills for your own protection, the world only gets more and more insane and if you can put a little perspective on the madness it’s really calming.”

“Thank you, sir, but I’m not exactly here for gun slinging I’m here for Allison’s sake and because she is worried for my general well-being I’ve assured her countless times that I am in fact fine and I haven’t passed out since earlier today. I personally feel like this meeting is pointless and if it is in fact fair I would like to conclude our transgressions and go home, I have school in the morning and I have a hard enough time getting out of bed as is, I don’t need to add general neglect of my well-being to cause actual health complications.” I can tell that Allison is surprised by the boldness of my statement but it’s exactly how I’m feeling in this moment I don’t need to sit here and get lessons on how to use a gun when my dad’s the sheriff and I’ve known how to shoot and use a gun for years. I just can’t justify this meeting and plus I’ve still got to drive Jackson to school tomorrow meaning I’m going to have to get up even earlier to make sure we’re not both late. 

“Stiles! Come on hear my dad out at least he might know something that we don’t, have a little faith, if not in him, in me. Trust me.” I resign myself and take the chair that was sitting vacant in front of me, plopping into the cushion with a sigh. 

Chris and Allison do the same thing mirroring my action just with far less theatrics and more elegance as if this is a therapy session for me, which that’s absolute shit in my opinion. “Okay, I’m here and I’m willing to tell you whatever you want to know.” Chris is the first to speak up clearing his throat collecting his thoughts before he begins to speak. 

“When did this all start?”

“A few days ago, the first time it happened I was with Allison and Scott.” He nods his understanding of why I would make a point of saying who I was with, I know how this all goes and I know what questions are coming. Nothing he could ask me will sum up what’s really going on in Beacon Hills this time, he’ll try, though. 

“Have you heard, seen or felt anything weird since or rather before the fainting spells had occurred?” Really Chris? This must have been how Natalia felt when I wasn’t asking the right questions. 

“Of course I’ve seen and felt odd things, I passed out. I saw my dead mother, I felt something lurking in the dark of my dreams and I’ve seen shit that absolutely terrifies me so why not ask better questions and stop beating around the bush.” I know I've taken Chris off guard with the honesty of my words, he clearly wasn't expecting cooperation but if these are the answers he was seeking he got them in tenfold and now after spilling my deepest fears I really just want to go home.

“You’re right, I was beating around the bush." Shocker... "I need to know truthfully are you working with whatever has come to town? I know something is here because animals from all over the reserve have reacted negatively to the introduction of whatever this new potential threat happens to be.” I honestly expected a few accusatory questions but this is not something I could have even dreamed up. Nor did I want to believe what came out of his mouth… He genuinely thinks that I would work with the beast that hangs up innocent people just to make a point, to strike fear and taunt us all. It more than anything wants to make us look at everything we’ve ever survived and doubt the trials we've conquered, it's trying to get us to feel ashamed because this creature is stronger than any of those we've faced prior, it's proven it's smarter, stronger, and more malicious than most. 

“Dad! What the hell?”

“I need to know Allison, I don’t know exactly what’s been going on here and if I’m going to protect you and this town I have to look at every single angle I can. Stiles just happens to be one of those angles.”

“You promised me this wouldn’t be an interrogation but clearly, you can’t keep that promise, we’re leaving, come on Stiles.” Allison is more hurt by his words then I am, I can’t help but feel that their relationship is still strained beyond belief and that coming back from whatever edge they’ve jumped off is going to be nearly impossible. 

Allison grabs my hand but before I’ll let her drag me away I have to say something because this won’t end until I tell him my side of the story. “You want to know if I’m a part of this, I’ll tell you exactly what I know…Whatever this is; is going to kill us all and it wants to start with me, has this thing contacted me? No. Do I know that I have a bullet aimed at my head? Yes. It wants this whole town to burn to the ground and if you’re wondering how I know that, it’s a feeling deep inside my bones it aches like the knowledge that whatever is coming I can’t stop, none of us can stop it.”

“A feeling? Do you get all of that from a feeling Mr. Stilinski? I’ve never felt with so many words before it must be a natural talent.”

“Maybe it’s because you don’t feel anything at all, you must not get a lot of human contact since you all but shut everyone out. Have a good night Chris.” I just said that and I’m both proud of myself and really pissed off that I allowed myself to get that riled up. I’m going to have to apologize to Allison for what I just said because that wasn’t cool of me to call out her dad like that, I know their relationship is strained right now but I shouldn’t have used her to maximize pain. 

We stepped outside and before I moved another step I stopped and turned Allison around to face me and there were silent tears streaming down her face and I felt like the biggest dick in existence because I made one of my best friends cry and I really didn’t mean to, I just wanted to make her dad feel bad about thinking that I could be allied with whatever the hell lurks in the dark. “Allison, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to bring that all up I was just so mad that it came out before I could stop it, I honestly wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Stiles, I’m crying because you’re right, he won’t let me in and I won’t let him in either we’re just not dealing, we’re not coping with the deaths that just seem to keep accumulating. I’m sorry.” I’ll never understand Allison, how she can still be apologizing when I literally was the one that made her cry. 

“We should probably head home, it’s two am and we don’t have much time to actually sleep before classes tomorrow, are you going to be alright? I mean being home alone with whatever this thing is that seems to be lurking around every corner.” I appreciated the concern but I couldn’t give in and admit I’m scared, at least I wouldn't admit it this time I had to be strong because giving in means that I tell the truth about what I saw in the woods, not one of the four of us are willing to talk about it, that I can be sure of. 

“I’ll be fine Allison.” I get home at two-thirty and I go upstairs and fall asleep but as I doze off the smells and the noises change enveloping me completely, I've reached the point where my sleep is far from peaceful. I’m back in the room, my mom is still strapped down with cast iron chains like a prisoner and I still don’t know how I'm supposed to get her free of this prison, how am I supposed to save her. 

“Stiles? No, no, no… You have to wake up, you have to, I heard it talk. It spoke up and I know what it’s about to do. Please with all that is good please wake up.” The room began to fill and billow with black smoke, it quickly became a hindrance as I fought to breathe, I didn't see any fire but I felt like something was a blaze all around me like my mind was on fire and I was choking on the residue. I felt my mother's chains fall heavily on my shoulders, I hadn't even realized that I haven't been standing but rather lie propped against the frame of the bed, wheezing. She covered my nose and mouth with a cloth to stop a lot of the inhalation that was making me feel insanely lightheaded and I knew that whatever was trapping my mother in my subconscious was doing this as well, it was creating this smoke and this time I couldn’t wake up, I tried so hard to wake up, I felt powerless in my own head. This dream, no this nightmare is absolutely terrifying. At what point is it safe to ration with one's self on the reality of a dream.


	9. Awaken Bewilderment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is puzzled by the dreams within the dreams and he'll do anything to find out is he really awake, is this real? Am I dreaming? I'm scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooooo sorry! As per usual, I do NOT own any of the beautiful and lovely characters from the Teen Wolf universe I merely write things about them. That all belongs to MTV.

I wake up in my bedroom to a coughing fit unlike any other, I feel the smoke inside of my lungs as if that dream were more real than anything else in my life. I know what I felt in that moment, I felt the chains and the weight that they brought forward. There was a cloth over my mouth and in my nose, I can still smell the musty odor that emanated off of it. That was real, it had to be. I can’t seriously have imagined something like that it’s not possible. It all felt way too much like the real thing, I don’t know why, why any of this is happening as I wipe the sweat beads from my forehead, taking the moment to run my hands down my face still hopelessly trying to figure out what the hell just happened. That’s when I look at the frame of my door and I see something, it’s not a thing it’s a shadow or a shape it’s real, though… I think. I don’t know anymore what’s real and what the dream is. I have to still be dreaming. 

“Stiles? Is everything alright?” Jackson? What in the hell is going on? Why is Jackson Whittemore, douche wolf in my bedroom? Better yet why is he in my bed? 

“Jackson, what the hell are you doing here?” I feel his arm encircling mine and I feel an odd warmth in the way he holds me, the touch maybe- I don’t really understand this whole situation, he’s smiling and looking at me with crystal blue eyes and I can’t help but want to smile back because this feels right, it feels real. I don’t think this is real though, if I know anything for sure it’s that this feels wrong. Not the Jackson part of it; okay maybe a little bit about the Jackson thing but everything else involved with my room feels darker, slightly dingier and the door it can’t be right I’ve never slept with the door open in my life. 

“Stiles? Stiles, what are you doing? Don’t get up.” I feel his grip on my arm but now that I’m starting to feel out of place his arm is not so comforting after all. I need to close the door, I have to close it I don’t know why I deem it so important but I have to get there and I have to do this no doubt in my mind, as insane as it has been in recent times. “Stiles please don’t close the door, please just come lay with me. I want you to come here and go back to sleep everything will be fine.” That’s when the wolf eyes shift forward and come out in full force when the crystal irises become charged full of electricity and in that moment I don’t fear the electric currents that flow in those blue eyes better yet I embrace everything they are but regardless I can’t lay back down until I get to that door. “Stiles! Stop! Please don’t do this.” One foot in front of the other keep going Stiles just keep going. 

I reach the door and it changes. I walk through and I’m in the library at school and it’s different somehow there are small things I don’t quite understand but I follow through with everything and I feel a link, a pull if you will too one of the classrooms, so I start walking and I don’t want to stop until I get there. I enter the science classroom and it’s odd because I’ve been here a hundred times before but this time is different because first of all there is a giant tree root in the center of the room and I know what it is and I know what it stands for and I should be afraid of it, but what it actually stands for I don’t. I just keep moving forward, closer and closer until I’m within arm’s reach and I stick out my hand and I feel a creeping sensation and I feel breath ghost across my neck and the vines of the Nemeton start wrapping around my arm, I can’t move. I’m a prisoner here, I’m not exactly sure where I am or if better yet this is even my dream to control all I do know is that there is something seriously wrong inside of my head and I don’t know how to even begin fixing it. As the vines slithered their way around my body and my neck it felt like I was being choked, I felt the life leaving my body or my soul. I shudder awake.  


My morning alarm began to beckon me from my slumber and for the first time in a long time, I woke up without any breaks in my concentration. I don’t know why this time, in particular, I was so easily stirred when not long before it felt like my lungs were seared and confined by the vines and by the dense smoke that filled the decayed hospital room. I survey my room and feel the familiar burn from my dreams in my throat, it feels heavy and thick and I try to utter any sort of word but I can’t for some reason all that comes out is a raspy cough. I remove the covers from my body and I can’t believe what I see before me, I’m fully dressed in my shoes and my clothes from the day previous… I’m so confused by this because when I went to sleep last night I was in my boxers and a t-shirt, this- I mean I wasn’t wearing this last night I’ve felt absolutely insane lately but this is even too much for me to comprehend. Oh shit, I’m covered in ashes there’s no way that my dream- it just couldn’t; could it?  


I scramble out of bed and quickly check my surroundings for anything out of the ordinary but nothing seems out of place, everything looks normal even the same, nothing has been moved or nudged, the door is still in the exact same position as when I went to sleep last night. It really isn’t adding up but I need to be clean, I need a shower before I lose my damn mind; I can’t be covered in soot and ash, it’s not possible. I strip down and get into the shower hoping that the cascading water will heal whatever misgivings I have about what’s been going on lately as if I can blink and the receding darkness will flow down the drain like the charred remains of god knows what.  


I spend probably a lot longer than I need to under the constant pressure from the shower head because it feels consistent, it feels the same. I need that because I have to be losing my mind it’s the only explanation.  


I finally hop out of the shower dry off my hair and wrap the towel around my waist, not sure why at this point I’m worried about that formality my dad will be gone for a few more days. I step into the hallway and I hear a voice or what I think is a voice coming from my dad’s room, naturally, I want to investigate the noise and as I get closer the noise gets louder and louder until it sounds clear. It’s calling my name, over and over again. I reach for the door handle to turn the knob when my cell phone ringer disturbs the growing tension in the silence. I turn my back on the door and make my way back to my bedroom to see who's texting me this early in the morning, its Jackson and another one from Natalia.  


Jackson  
Are you up yet? I like to get to school early Stiles…  


Stiles  
What in the hell reason do you have to be at school an hour before classes even begin?  


Jackson is a conundrum even to me and I’ve put up with a lot of his shit over the years. I get no reply so I busy myself with getting dressed and fixing my hair trying to at least look like I had a good night sleep even though at this point I’m not overly sure I was sleeping last night, based on all of the signs it seems like I might have started a fire and that thought in itself is absolutely terrifying. After I sort out my stuff I hear my phone chime again and this time it’s not Jackson or Natalia but rather Allison checking in with me, making sure I’m alright.  


Allison  
Hey, how are you feeling today? : (  


Stiles  
I’m doing alright, how are you?  


Allison  
Not too great, apparently there was a fire at the bunker last night, Dad’s trying to figure out who in the hell could have done it with a group of at least five or six hunters inside and not one of them having noticed anything peculiar or out of the ordinary. Weird! Right?.  


Shit… What if I’m the one who set the fire? What if I was sleepwalking or something and didn’t realize that I did it but I did do it and people could have died. I don’t know how to reply, I don’t think I could tell the truth without being suspect number one. Another chime.  


Jackson  
Stiles! Are you on your way yet?  


Seriously Jackson? Impatient as ever and still the same self-centered shit head I’ve ever met but it’s whatever let me put my crisis aside for you… Ugh.  


Stiles  
I’m leaving now…  


Jackson  
Good.

Asshole. I make it down the stairs and quickly grab an apple from the fruit bowl in the center of the table and take the first bite as my phone chimes again, probably just another hurry the hell up text from douche wolf himself but nonetheless I check it out anyhow realizing that it’s the text I never read from Natalia and she followed up with a second message.  
Natalia  
Stiles? We need to talk about where you were last night.  
Seriously? Stiles? I need you to reply, I think I can shed a little light on your situation but I need to know everything is alright first. 

Not wanting to waste anytime I hit the call button and I hear her voice on the other end, slightly panicked by everything and frankly I don’t blame her there is too much shit going on and I don’t know what the hell is going on anymore, I’ve said it once or twice before but I’m lost. “Stiles? Thank god you’re okay, I was so worried about you. Do you not know what went on last night?” It depends on what event from the night prior she is even referring too because from where I stand a hell of a lot happened within the confines of last night. 

“You’re going to have to be a little bit more specific than that Nat, what about it?” I hear a deep intake of breath and a flurry of rambling sentences assault my ears and I’m truly just trying to make sense of what is coming out of her mouth.

“First of all, I want you to know that the fire that went on last night it wasn’t your fault, none of it is your fault. It's that thing and if I had to guess you woke up with your clothes on, right? I'll stop you this time before you ask yet another ill worded question, by now you've probably forgotten that I’ve dealt with it before and I’ve chased it a lot farther than I should’ve had to. I’m getting closer and it’s preying on you because it thinks you’re an easy target it wants you to play with it. It's welcomed you to its game.”

“What if I don’t want to play in return?” I hear nothing it’s as if the connection has dropped I check the call screen and the conversation we're having is very much still going on. 

“If you don’t play its game… you die. I’ll explain it all, just give me some time to try and crack this one alone. You won’t get hurt Stiles! I promise you; you’ll be fine on the other end of it. You'll make it, you have my word.” The call disconnects and all I'm left with is the dial tone resonating in my ears and I have more questions than ever before and I sure as hell know that Natalia won’t answer any of them, at least not yet. Another ringing delivers me out of my stupor. Without checking the caller ID I answer and of course...

“STILES! HURRY UP!” Jackson… Great.


End file.
